We Love You, Karin
by Nona Butut
Summary: Apapun yang orang lain katakan, kami akan tetap menyayangimu, Karin. we love you, Karin-chan. special untuk ultah Karin Uzumaki. power of dadakan dan kejar lembur semalam.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic ini milik Chimi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini kecuali demi kepuasan imajinasi liar Chimi.**

 **Warning: Ooc, oc, typo epliwel dan warning lainnya.**

.

.

.

Dia yang selalu mendongak angkuh. Yang selalu menjadi perusak dan selalu dibenci orang. Menjadi tempat cacian bagi siapapun yang memandangnya hanya dari presepsi mereka. Manusiawi memang jika mereka bergantung prepepsi. Tapi tidakkah mereka memandang dari sisi lainnya. Tanpa harus memandang apa yang hanya terlihat? Sepertinya mustahil.

Dialah Karin, yang selalu dianggap sempurna, totalitas dan perfeksionis, itu menurut rekan-rekannya yang melihat bagaimana cara kerjanya.

Tetapi tidak bagi Hater. Sekecil apapun yang dilakukan selalu dianggap menjijikan dan pantas untuk dicaci maki dan direndahkan. Bahkan saat ia tersenyum pun mereka akan serentak memuntahkan isi perut mereka.

Dia tidaklah semenjijikan itu kan? Hei, bahkan dia sangat wangi.

Tapi mengapa mereka seperti itu. Apa karna perannya yang selalu menjadi antagonis? Selalu menjadi perusak hubungan orang dan selalu menjadi jahat. Hei, itu hanya tuntutan cerita. Tapi mengapa itu berdampak pada kesehariannya.

Sosok Karin yang angkuh, yang mana jika berjalan selalu mengangkat dagunya. Dan sosok yang selalu berkata sinis.

Sosok Karin yang itu hanya ada dalam cerita dan film yang ia bintangi. Sejatinya ia hanyalah gadis kesepian yang bersembunyi di balik wajah angkuhnya.

Bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia biasa yang tentunya memiliki hati. Yang bisa sakit jika ada yang menyakiti.

Ia selalu termenung sendirian di stand'nya saat acara meet and great antara idola dan fans'nya. Stand'nya adalah yang paling sepi, dimana ia tidak memiliki satu penggemar yang memintanya tanda tangan ataupun satu jepretan foto.

Bolehkah ia memandang iri? Pada Sakura yang selalu menjadi gadis sempurna. Menjadi marry sue di setiap film'nya. Menjadi idola yang selalu dinantikan kemunculannya oleh para penggemarnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu mendapat sumpah serapah agar dirinya lenyap.

Terlebih jika itu bersangkutan dengan Sasuke yang menjadi lawan main'nya yang juga menjadi pasangan Sakura. Mereka terlalu sempurna hingga decakan kagum selalu membanjiri mereka dan pada saat adegan dirinya dengan Sasuke, ratusan penggemar mungkin akan melemparinya dengan tomat-tomat busuk jika seandainya itu bisa.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki pada siapapu yang menghakimi kehadirannya. 'Apa kalian buta? Itu hanya tuntutan cerita! Mengapa kalian bersikap tidak adil padaku yang beruntung berperan antagonis! Apa logika kalian tertelan dengan kebutaan hati kalian hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana itu nyata dan mana itu fiksi! Kalian terus menghakimiku tapi tidak mengerti posisiku. Jika kalian tahu isi hatiku, aku tak ingin muluk-muluk. Aku ingin berteman dengan kalian,' sayang itu hanya kata yang tak sanggup terucap oleh sosoknya yan terlanjur hitam di mata orang. Alhasil, ia biarkan kebencian mereka tetap mengalir padanya.

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan dalam hatinya. 'Adakah yang menyayangiku tanpa memandang apa peranku. Menganggapku Karin , bukan Karin sang antagonis'.

Sakura memandang cemas Karin yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang nanar ke luar jendela. Sedikit ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini.

Wajah angkuh yang biasanya membentak dan membully dirinya, adalah wajah yang sebenarnya wajah polos. Bibir yang selalu berkata ketus dan menusuk, sesungguhnya adalah penghasil senyum yang mampu meneduhkan orang lain. Tapi itu tidak diperlihatkan selama ia berperan.

Jika boleh mengakui, ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Sebagian besar hater sahabatnya adalah fans dirinya. Tapi sungguh dirinya dan Karin adalah teman baik. Mereka sama-sama artis Masashi. Hanya saja ia yang lebih beruntung menjadi peran protagonis. Jika keadaan di balik menjadi ia yang antagonis, apa fans'nya sekarang akan membencinya seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Karin?

Tep tep tep

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Karin berada. Ditepuknya bahu sahabatnya itu. Dapat ia rasakan bahu Karin menegang sebelum menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tulus yang mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Ne Karin, Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Karin bingung dengan ucapan Sakura, ia menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau sudah menjaga Sasuke-kun selama meninggalkan Konoha," jawab Sakura. Yah, seharusnya fans'nya juga seperti dirinya. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada Karin yang menjaga Sasuke. Memang Sasuke itu kuat, tetapi ia bukan edotensei yang terluka akan sembuh dan untuh seperti semula. Bagaimanapun Sasuke butuh seorang partner spesialis medic-nin kan?

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Sakura. Lagian itu sesuai script Masashi-sama kan?" ucap Karin agar lawan main'nya ini tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kau tetaplah berjasa, Karin. Meskipun itu adalah sebuah peran. Tapi atas ikut andil darimu, pasangan aku dan Sasuke-kun menjadi rating pertama," lirih Sakura.

Karin tersenyum simpul, tak membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura benar, Karin," gadis berambut merah itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Karin. Berkatmu cidera waktu melawan Killer bee menjadi cepat sembuh," Ucap Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Kau yang tak segan membentakku saat aku membuat kebodohan. Kau juga yang hanya diam tak melawan saat aku dengan sadisnya menusuk jantungmu. Kau juga yang berteriak 'Apa yang kau katakan!' saat aku mencoba meminta maaf. Kau pula yang menangis untukku saat Madara menusuk jantungku hingga membuat diriku sekarat saat Sakura sibuk dengan Naruto. Kau selalu ada untukku, kau selalu memperhatikanku meski terlalu banyak aku melukaimu dan terlalu sering penolakan dariku padamu," ungkap Sasuke yang mampu membuat pandangan Karin mengabur oleh air mata. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa selain isakan yang lolos semakin kencang.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Sa-sakura-chan, Sa-sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan terbata karna sesegukan yang tak jua berhenti.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua berhambur memeluk Karin. Menenangkan gadis yang selama ini berpura-pura tegar, gadis yang selalu memendam segalanya sendiri dan gadis yang selalu menahan air matanya.

 **Brak**

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati pemuda berambut kuning yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Gawat! Di depan ada sekelompok gadis yang mencari Karin!?" pekik Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sakura tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia justru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini bukanlah hal langka. Memang sering beberapa hater Kari berani mendatangi kantor pusat hanya untuk memaki sahabatnya itu. Mau tak mau itu membuat Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungi kalian. Ayo, kilat lihat!" ajak Sasuke dan mereka pun pergi beranjak menuju depan gedung yang merupakan kantor milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Di depan...

"Karin channnnn," teriakan itu berkumandang lantang dari sekelompok perempuan dengan spanduk lebay dan lembaran kertas yang ditenteng mereka. Sekitar sembilan orang di sana.

Saat Karin tiba bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, mereka bersorak girang melihat idolanya menemui mereka.

"Karin-channn," Gina berteriak lantang memanggil idolanya.

"Kau adalah gadis kuat," tambah Hikari ikut berteriak dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Kau juga gadis yang cantik dengan pesonamu dan kau selalu tampil apa adanya," tambah Nell.

"Kau mengajarkan kami cara mencintai dengan ketabahanmu tanpa mengurangi sifat aslimu," teriak Lala tersenyum girang hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kau menginspirasi kami dengan sisi tangguhmu," lanjut Chimi mengangkat poster bergambar dimana karin mengeluarkan rantai dan memukul monster dewa seribu tangan.

"Yup, dan mengajarkan kami untuk tidak lemah meskipun terhadap orang yang disukai," Memoriyana menambahkan.

"Ya, dan masih banyak sifat dan tingkahmu yang menginspirasi kami," Kali ini Floo yang berujar.

"Karin-chan, bagi kami kau lah yang terbaik," timpal Sha.

"Karin-channnn. Apa pun yang dikatakan orang lain tentangmu. Kami akan tetap mendukungmu. We love you, Karin-chan," teriak mereka serempak sambil mengangkat kertas yang membentuk kata 'WE LOVE YOU'.

Tangis Karin pecah tanpa bisa dibendung. Ia terharu. Ia sangat bahagia sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain 'trima kasih' dalam tangisnya. Ia tidak menyangka ia memiliki penggemar. Ia tidak menyangka penggemarnya sangat menyayanginya hingga sampai melakukan ini semua.

Tubuh Karin rasanya akan jatuh jika tidak ada Sasuke yang menahan bahunya untuk tetap berdiri.

Memoriyana berlari menghambur memeluk Karin. Mengusap helaian merahnya penuh sayang. "Kau tak sendiri, Karin-chan," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih," Karin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang sepertinya juga menangis seperti dirinya.

Dengan enggan Memori melepas pelukannya untuk bergantian dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku ada di sini jika kau memerlukan teman. Kau bisa berbagi denganku, Karin-chan," ucap Hikari melepas pelukannya dan dilihatnya Karin mengangguk.

"Huwaaa, Karin-chan. Jangan menangis. Kau jelek kalau menangi. Tetap tersenyumlah," ucap Lala dengan isakan bahagia karna bertemu idolanya. Dia enggan melepaskan Karin, menkipun beberapa kali dicolek-colek oleh Shaa.

"Woi, gantian woi," teriak Shaa yang mau ga mau membuat Lala melepaskan pelukannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Karin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu para fans'nya.

"Ah, Karin-chan, jika Masashi tidak mengijinkan kau bersama Sasuke, maka aku akan menghasilkan ribuan cerita tentangmu dan dia. Tenang saja, bagi kami SasuKarin tetap dalam hati," ucap Shaa penuh semangat yang membuat Karin terkikik geli.

Kini giliran Floo yang memeluk Karin. Ia sedari tadi senyum-senyum misterius.

"Yang ingin ku katakan padamu adalah tetap semangat yah. Jika kau tidak dapat jejakanya, kau tunggu saja duda'nya," bisik Floo yang masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya. Bahkan Sasuke senyum-senyum sambil geleng-geleng. Lagi dugem, bang?

Pletak

"Jangan bicara yang engga-engga, Floo," seru Chimi.

"Apaan sih, sakit tau," Floo memanyunkan bibirnya sembari mengusap kepala yang terkena jitakan sayang si nenek gayung. "Lagian aku bicara yang iya-iya ko," tambahnya.

Kemudian terjadilah pedebatan absurd antara Floo dan Chimi sampai membawa-bawa Itachi, Yesung bahkan nama artis beken pesbuk aka mimi peri pun ikut diperdebatkan.

"Jangan urusi mereka. Sudah biasa ko mereka begitu," ucap Nell yang mengerti raut khawatir di wajah cantik Karin. "Ne, Karin-chan. Semoga penggemarmu semakin bertambah dan semakin banyak orang yang sayang padamu," semua orang yang di sana meng'amini ucapan Nell. Bahkan Floo dan Chimi yang sudah selesai bergulat pun ikut manggut-mangut kaya ayam lagi ngantuk.

"Karin-chan," teriak gadis perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan cengiran lebarnya memeluk Karin.

Karin yang bingung siapa gadis yang baru nongol dan menubruk dirinya menatap ke delapan fans'nya, meminta jawaban.

"Melon sudah kembali dari toiletnya?" oh ternyata si Melon yang tak lain adik sepupu dari Chimi.

Melon tak menggubris kakaknya dan masih asik memeluk Karin. "Karin-chan, kau tahu, peran antagonis itu peran penting dalam cerita. Tanpa antagonis, tidak akan ada protagonis," ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Benar, tanpa antagonis, cerita akan terasa hambar. Dengan antagonis pula, menyadarkan kita bahwa hidup tidak selalu manis dan tidak selalu mudah seperti yang di bayangkan. Bagi kami, meskipun kau menjadi tokoh semilyar antagonis, kau tetaplah Karin kami. Karin Uzumaki," ucap Chimi mengakhiri pelukannya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Karin-chan," Gina berucap mewakili semuanya dalam pelukan Karin.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perbincangan Karin dan penggemarnya pun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Bahkan Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karna terharu menyaksikan adegan bahagia di depan matanya.

'Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Karin,' batin mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Finishhhh

Happy birthday Karin-channn. Ahh baper waktu ngetiknya. Rasanya pengen peluk Karin terus.

Duh ko para fans Karin pada absurd begitu yah #digebukin semua#

iya maaf buat nama yang ku sebutin di atas, abis aku bingung mau nyantumin nama siapa buat fans Karin. Trus nengok siapa aja yang bikin ff SK, langsung cantumin aja tanpa ijin. Trus juga dialognya jelek banget. Abisnya pas aku update status malah jadi kacang. Jadi ya ku bikin aja dialog seperti itu.

Ah iya, Chimi mau mengumumkan bahwa ada event untuk kalian semua yang mengaku SasuKarinLover. Nama event'nya SKIL (SasuKarin Infinite Love) yang terselenggara dari tanggal 20 juni sampai 23 Juli. Jadi ini event'nya dari ultah Karin sampai ultah Sasuke. Ko panjang bener waktunya? Yup, soalnya ini adalah event super dadakan. Sebenernya ga dadakan juga, soalnya pernah dibahas di bulan lalu bareng temen-temen. Dan juga mengingat bahwa ini bulan puasa dan bentar lagi lebaran yang otomatis semuanya akan super sibuk dan ga sempet nulis. Maka dari itu, waktunya panjang sampai abis lebaran. Nah bagi kamu yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi, sangat diperbolehkan. Tentunya dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

Adapun syaratnya adalah:  
\- Membuat ff dengan pair utama SasuKarin tentunya. Boleh slight dengan pair lainnya, tapi tidak melebihi porsi dari pair utama.  
\- Temanya bebas. Karena ini event pertama, jadi belum ada tema apapun. Kalian bebas meng'apresiasikan imajinasi kalian dengan pair kesayangan kita ini.  
\- Jumlah word tidak dibatasi.  
\- Mematuhi peraturan guide lines ffn.  
\- Rate terserah. M hanya untuk konflik, bukan untuk lemon.  
\- Boleh one-shoot atau multi chapter. Asal kelar sampai batas yang ditentukan. Dan boleh membuat lebih dari 1.  
\- Update di ffn  
\- update dari tanggal 20 Juni sampai 23 Juli.  
\- Terakhir, harus menyertakan hastag event ini. Misal: for Event SKIL

Nah, sudah tahu kan persyaratannya. Ayo-ayo semua, yang berkenan meramaikan ff SK boleh ikutan.

Nah, kalo yang pengen ikutan tapi pengen Karin dengan Chara lain. Tetep boleh ko ikutan. Hanya saja hastagnya menjadi #KBS (Karin Birthday Story).

Untuk yang masih kurang jelas, boleh kontak Chimi langsung lewat ffn ataupun facebook Chimi.

Yosh, salam cinta dari Chimi. *o*)/


End file.
